Refrigerated coolers such as are used for storing food in restaurants, supermarkets, hotels, butcher shops, hospitals and other businesses generally are made with metal floor. Over a period of time, the floors deteriorate due to popping of the rivets, corrosion and other problems. The deteriorated metal floor becomes a tripping hazard to employees and creates a sanitation problem. Dirt and bacteria accumulate in crevices and can contaminate the food stored in the cooler. Also, water leaking through the cooler floor can enter the area around the cooler and can also leak into the ceiling of the room below the cooler. The water has saturated the insulation below the floor of the cooler and has collected food particles, grease and dirt which spread through the area of leakage. If the leak damages the premises of another business, the owner of the cooler may be liable for damages.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,168,949 to Bertz et al discloses a stratiform structure, impervious to liquids and having a resistant surface, and consisting of a dry residue of an aqueous rubber dispersion mixed with a mineral cement, together with a rubber layer and a protective coating. The structure requires at least 24 hours to dry and set. U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,645 to Abeln discloses a composite floor structure and a process for the production thereof comprising a sheet piling metallic carrier section filled with sound proofing granular material (such as sand) on which an elastic deformable separating layer (such as felt) is placed. The composite floor is finished with a covering layer comprising anhydrite material. A skirting board is provided.
The problem of deterioration of metal floors of coolers has been known for many years and various approaches have tried to solve the problems. Most coatings do not remain intact on the metal floor for a variety of reasons, some relating to flexing of the floor and others relating to the inability of the coating to be effective at subfreezing temperatures. A further problem is the time required to install and cure a coating on a cooler floor. A method which can be completed in approximately eight hours and can be done during non-business hours is particularly useful.
There is a need for a floor which can be formed over an existing metal floor, which can be installed rapidly and can be ready for use within an hour after installation. The floor must be moisture proof, fungus-proof and provide a non-slip surface.